C New Year's Celebration
by Naidoo
Summary: When they bump into each other on the last day of the year things turn out more than interesting. Written for the New Year Challenge on the CCOAC forum. First ever try at Morgan/Prentiss.


_A/N: Usually I write Morgan/Gracia, but this is written for the CCOAC New Year's Challenge and was originally emzypemzy's, but she wasn't able to make it, so I agreed on taking over. And somehow I imagined this to be easier. I could've gone the easy route and make this friendship, but decided, well if I do it, I might as well do it properly. Written for Caramel Tart, who requested this pairing and gave as prompts A midnight kiss, celebrating NYE in a foreign country and a pregnancy announcement - althought I took the last one in a rather liberal way. It is kind of open ended and I have no idea how good this is. As I said, I'm usually at home with Morgan/Gracia. Hope you all enjoy_...

* * *

It had been a last minute decision.

He hadn't managed to make it home for years now, so his sisters came up with getting together for the New Year. Not a bad idea and when they mentioned Mexico Morgan was definitely in. Oh, was he in. And what wasn't to love about Mexico? Warm weather, plenty of sunshine, girls in barely there bikinis and cheap food and drinks. Not that he would tell any of this to his sisters. Of course he looked forward to seeing them again as well, but somehow his anticipation about Mexico was just that bit bigger.

And then a blizzard hit the Chicago area and his sisters were stuck, not one single aircraft leaving the city that day and probably not for a few more days. And Morgan wanted to feel sad, but all the girls around him, in their bikinis, Margaritas in their hands, smiling laughing, having fun? It was hard thinking about anything really, much less his sisters stuck in freezing, snowy, cold Chicago. But he really tried.

When it came to women, Derek Morgan wasn't really picky. Redheads, blondes, brunettes. They all were the same to him, all as beautiful and certainly sexy. He didn't care what they did for a living and he certainly only needed to know their first name. Anything else was way too complicated anyways.

He was just on his way back from the bar with the drinks for Shelley, Marissa and Jewel – his company for New Year's Eve - when he thought he'd seen a familiar face in the crowd. But that couldn't be. He was hundreds of miles away from home and he wouldn't know what she should be doing in Mexico.

"Prentiss," he called out over the crowd, not even sure whether she would hear and if it was even her in the first place. No reaction. Okay maybe he'd been wrong then. And he certainly needed a way to let go more if he started seeing colleagues now during his vacation. But then he saw the brunette turn, hanging on some guy's neck and looking like she herself had a little too much fun. And Derek Morgan was for sure it was Emily Prentiss in the crowd. Being all over some guy. Some guy who seemed as drunk as she.

And all of a sudden he had an idea. A joke really. He brought the drinks to his girls and left again, making his towards Prentiss on the dance floor, moving his body slightly to the beat. The guy he had seen her with just before had gone again, seeming busy with another girl, so he moved in closer, until he was more or less right behind her, laying on of his hands softly on her shoulders. She moved a few beats left and right, shacking her behind, before turning with a grin, which changed to surprise once she realized it was Morgan.

"What are you doing here?" she slurred slightly, at which Morgan had to laugh. She was known for being a bit of a party fan back in D.C. but like that he hadn't seen her yet. Not even in Vegas years ago.

"I was planning on meeting my sisters. What about you? I thought Reid mentioned you were spending New Year's with your mother…"

"Yeah, well… ," she started, loosing track of her thoughts for a moment. "Things changed," was her answer and Morgan wasn't entirely sure whether that was good or bad.

"You here on your own then?" he asked, asked, starting to get slightly irritated by Emily dancing and bouncing up and down in front of him. She must have been way more drunk then even he assumed.

"No…." she slurred, moved a bit too much to the left and lost balance. Morgan caught her, at which she just started giggling uncontrollably. "Whoops," she still giggled. "I'm … here with friends, who are somewhere there…" she went on, gesturing wild and randomly in no particular direction, moving forward slightly, which made him step back, bumping into several people. God, this dance floor was crowded.

She was talking, or rather babbling about one thing and another when a guy bumped into her, pushing her heavily into Morgan. And while he caught her in his arms, Emily started giggling, still talking about god knows what.

"What do you say if we get you another Margarita or whatever it is you're drinking?" Morgan suggested, assuming the dance floor should be the last place she should be right now.

That one Margarita turned into three and while Emily started talking the more alcohol she had in her, Morgan sipped on his Bacardi coke and took in the people around them – the girls he had come with long forgotten. They weren't that much fun anyway, well at least not as much fun as Prentiss was right now.

Fun others seemed to notice as well, if the interested guys around them was any indication. Guys that seemed to have a rather obvious interest in Emily if their looks were any indication. Not that the brunette at this stage seemed to be aware of this – or their surroundings. She kept happily talking and drinking, and if she kept it up at this stage Morgan would probably have to carry her to her room. Or not, since the later it got, the more alcohol he started to consume as well, until, close to midnight he was probably as drunk as Prentiss.

When it became close to midnight and the whole room got excited and started counting down, both raised their glasses, with Prentiss deciding that next year would be so much better than the current one and all would change. She would change.

"What's wrong with you now?" Morgan asked curious. From his point of view he couldn't see a damn thing that was wrong, she looked good, more like hot actually and from a personality point of view he didn't see anything wrong from what he saw during work. Of course.

"Well there is always _something _you can change," Emily replied.

"Like?" Morgan asked and saw her thinking for a moment.

"I could start dating fewer morons for example," she answered after thinking for a moment, making him laugh.

"I don't think that is necessarily your fault," he snickered, taking another large sip from his drink.

And then it became midnight. Neither of them had planned a big thing or stuff. But then again both of them were way too drunk by now to actually plan anything. It was just supposed to be a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek, but with Emily quickly moving forward and Morgan turning his head in surprised, her lips landed on his and they were both way too drunk to realize what happened at first.

After her lips lingered his for a long moment and she finally thought of pulling back, Emily felt Morgan's arm coming around the back of her neck, pulling her further against him and into a proper kiss. When she felt his tongue first nudge against her lips and slip past them just a moment later she couldn't help but moan. She knew this was not right, it was _Morgan _after all. How were they supposed to ever go back after this, but then again it felt so good. And she would be lying if she'd say she never wondered thoughts about , maybe even fantasized about how it would be kissing Morgan. Or maybe even doing more than just kissing him.

He deepened the kiss rapidly and Emily just couldn't help it. It felt so good and right this moment, with him doing what he was doing, she would let me do whatever he wanted. She felt his arms leave her neck and a moment later she felt his hands all over her back.

People around them were cheering, celebrating the New Year and didn't really notice the two of them intertwining in their own entertainment. At some point they left the place, none of them really remembering when exactly. It could have been shortly past midnight, it could also have been somewhere around 5am.

Waking up the next morning she felt as if her head would explode any minute now. That was the bad thing about getting drunk the night before, the hangover was never pretty.

She tried to remember what exactly had happened, but all she really was able to remember was meeting Morgan. And that he kept buying her drinks. But that was more or less it. And maybe one of her New Year resolutions should be to drink less alcohol. Cheaper and way healthier anyway.

Opening her eyes slowly the first thing she noticed was that the room seemed rather unfamiliar. Of course, in resorts like this they all looked somehow the same, but somehow…. things were on the wrong side of the room. On a chair in the far corner of the room she saw something that looked like her bra and maybe last night had a better ending then she had thought.

She didn't remember anyone special or specific, just that she and Morgan down one drink after another and Morgan's wouldn't just let some guy…. Unless of course he got lucky himself.

All of a sudden she felt an arm coming around and resting on top of her stomach, pinning her more or less to the mattress. And when she decided on taking a look to her right she thought she'd die of shock for a moment.

No, they did not… Impossible… they were way too … Okay, maybe they would. If her hangover was any indication she herself had way too much alcohol last night and from what she could remember, Morgan was at some point drowning drinks at an impressive rate as well.

This was not good. This would create awkwardness. Oh God, what had they done. This was certainly the first and last time she would get drunk with Morgan. And wasn't he supposed t be after Garcia anyway? What was wrong with him? Okay, maybe she should ask herself the same question about herself. There were after all two to blame for that. Or maybe just one: The alcohol. Yeah, blame the alcohol. That always worked.

She needed to think, see options and maybe … it was not as bad. Maybe he just brought her to her room and nothing happened. Maybe it just _looked_ like they did it, when they both didn't.

But lifting the sheets she saw him as naked as she was. And a long trail of clothing from the door to the bed, with occasionally a few garments covering a lamp or laying a side. Like the rest of her underwear.

Getting herself out of bed without to quick movements she started collecting her clothes and did the first thing that comes to her mind. She ran. Out his room towards hers. There was a flight leaving Mexico later this morning. She could call the airline and get her tickets changed. Maybe, with a bit of luck, Morgan's wouldn't remember the slightest thing and the fact that she was not there next to him, and nothing would tell him she'd ever been there would work for her advantage.

Or maybe not, if three days later gave her any indication. She stepped into the BAU and saw him right away. Usually he wasn't in at this time, would come in at 9am, right now it wasn't even 8 yet. And when he saw her, she knew he knew.

"What do you think of me?" he'd ask her cautiously at a later stage. "I mean I was drunk, but not that much that I wouldn't be able to remember a thing."

"Listen, it happened. And we can't change it, but ... there is no reason for our relationship at work to be stained by this, right? Can we just … agree that this happened and move on from there? We were both drunk and our friends and family was not around. "

"Are you trying to make excuses?" Morgan asked amused, and why was he amused. Shouldn't he be mad that she sneaked out on him?

"No," Emily lied and Morgan had to smile at her. It was really cute.

"Listen, I …. understand that this is weird. Trust me, I certainly didn't plan for this to happen, but … well, if it helps you, you sneaking out on me that morning was not how I had expected this day to start."

"How's that supposed to help me, Morgan?" Emily asked irritated, before going on curiously. "How… did you plan on starting the day?"

At that question Morgan just grinned at her. "Well, I guess you'll never find out now." And walked away.

Another three weeks ticked by with things being more or less normal. Well, at least as normal as they could be. Morgan didn't seem to make a big deal out of it, he didn't treat her any differently but she sure as hell noticed the looks he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. And then one day he pulled her aside just when she came back from lunch with JJ.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me?" he asked, at which Emily just looked at him quizzical.

"I wouldn't … know what…" she answered slowly, wondering what this was about.

"You know… when we… a few weeks ago, I … we weren't really … taking care of things," Morgan started, leaving Emily confused.

"Taking care of things?" she asked.

"I just realized now that we never … used anything," he more or less whispered, knowing this was the first time they actually talked about their night in Mexico. Well, the second, but when they saw each other in the BAU on their first day back really, wasn't really them talking about anything.

"And you just realized that now?" Emily wondered, taking Morgan slightly aback. He surely hadn't expected that sort of reaction. She didn't seem worried. At all.

"Well… um … I overheard two techs earlier today and … they were discussing a test found in the… women restrooms and I just … for a moment...," Morgan tried to explain.

"Wa-ait," Emily was quick in cutting him of. "You think that … that I am…?" she asked and saw him nod briefly, before she started laughing, which confused him.

"I… I'm sorry, but from what I know that's Weaver's. I … I just … God, can you actually imagine me as a mother? I mean … now? Maybe in another five years, but … no, sorry, Derek, but I can positively confirm I'm not with child."

"Actually, I think you'd be a great mother," Morgan admitted, feeling slightly relieved that there weren't any consequences to their New Year's 'celebrations'.

"Yeah, but only because you've never seen me with kids."

"You're great with Henry. And Jack," Morgan argued, seeing Emily smile at him.

"Yeah, but only because I can give them back. I know it sounds bad, but I'm really not the mother-type kind of person. Sorry, stud."

"Okay… so … how about we celebrate that…" he suggested and Emily raised both eyebrows.

"Celebrate what exactly?" she asked, seeing him smile at her.

"Us… getting lucky," he replied. For a moment she needed to laugh again, about how this could refer to too many things.

"Oh no," Emily laughed. "I know better than getting close to you and alcohol ever again."

At that comments Morgan just grinned, knowing that this was far from over. Oh, this was just the beginning.


End file.
